Módulo:Date
This module is intended for processing of date strings. Please do not modify this code without applying the changes first at Module:Date/sandbox and testing at Module:Date/sandbox/testcases and Module talk:Date/sandbox/testcases. Authors and maintainers: * User:Parent5446 - original version of the function mimicking template:ISOdate * User:Jarekt - original version of the functions mimicking template:Date and template:ISOyear local p = {} -- -- Dependencies -- local i18n = require('Module:I18n/date') -- get localized translations of date formats local Fallback = require('Module:Fallback') -- get fallback functions local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') --Date|year=|month=|day=|hour=|minute=|second=|lang=en}} Parameters: year,month,day,hour,minute,second: broken down date-time component strings lang: The language to display it in case: Language format (genitive, etc.) for some languages class: CSS class for the node, use "" for no metadata at all Error Handling: function p.Date(frame) return p._Date( { frame.args"year" or , frame.args"month" or '', frame.args"day" or '', frame.args"hour" or '', frame.args"minute" or '', frame.args"second"or '' }, frame.args"lang", -- language frame.args"case" or '', -- allows to specify grammatical case for the month for languages that use them frame.args"class" or 'dtstart', -- allows to set the html class of the time node where the date is included. This is useful for microformats. frame.args"trim_year" or '100-999' -- by default pad one and 2 digit years to be 4 digit long, while keeping 3 digit years as is ) end function p._Date(datevec, lang, case, class, trim_year) -- make sure inputs are in the right format if #datevec<6 then for i=#datevec,6,1 do dateveci= end end if not case then case = '' end if not class then class = '' end if not trim_year then trim_year = '100-999' end -- if language is not provided than look up users language -- WARNING: This step should be done by the template as it does not seem to work as well here (cache issues?) if not lang or not mw.language.isValidCode( lang ) then lang = mw.message.new( "lang" ):plain() end -- Just in case someone broke the internationalization code than fix the english defaults if i18n.DateLang'en' nil then i18n.DateLang'en' = 'en-form' end if i18n.DateFormat'en-form' nil then i18n.DateFormat'en-form' = {YMDHMS='j F Y, H:i:s', YMDHM='j F Y, H:i', YMD='j F Y', YM='F Y', MD='j F', Y='Y'} end -- create datecode based on which variables are provided and check for out of bound values local maxval = {9999, 12, 31, 23, 59, 60} -- max values for year, month, ... local c = {'Y', 'M', 'D', 'H', 'M', 'S'} local datecode = '' -- a string signifying which combination of variables was provided local datenum = {} -- date-time encoded as a vector = month, ... , second for i, v in ipairs( datevec ) do if v~=nil and v~='' then datecode = datecode .. ci datenumi = tonumber(v) if datenumi nil and i 2 then -- month is not a number -> check if it is a month name in English v = mw.language.new('en'):formatDate( "n", v) datenumi = tonumber(v) end if datenumi nil or datenumi>maxvali then -- Some numbers are out of range -> abort and return the empty string return '' end end end -- create time stamp string (for example 2000-02-20 02:20:20) based on which variables were provided local timeStamp if datecode 'YMDHMS' then timeStamp = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i %02i:%02i:%02i', datenum1, datenum2, datenum3, datenum4, datenum5, datenum6 ) elseif datecode 'YMDHM' then timeStamp = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i %02i:%02i', datenum1, datenum2, datenum3, datenum4, datenum5 ) elseif datecode:sub(1,3) 'YMD' then timeStamp = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i', datenum1, datenum2, datenum3 ) datecode = 'YMD' -- 'YMD', 'YMDHMS' and 'YMDHM' are the only supported format starting with 'YMD'. All others will be converted to 'YMD' elseif datecode 'YM' then timeStamp = string.format('%04i-%02i', datenum1, datenum2 ) elseif datecode:sub(1,1) 'Y' then timeStamp = string.format('%04i', datenum1 ) datecode = 'Y' elseif datecode 'M' then timeStamp = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i', 2000, datenum2, 1 ) class = '' -- date not complete -> no html formating or micro-tagging of date string elseif datecode 'MD' then timeStamp = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i', 2000, datenum2, datenum3 ) class = '' -- date not complete -> no html formating or micro-tagging of date string else return '' -- format not supported end -- -- Create Date String using in chosen language -- -- which form should the date take? -- Use Fallback module to handle rare languages which are more likely to use different for than default EN form local langDateForm = Fallback._langSwitch(i18n.DateLang, lang) -- special case of French and Gallic dates, which require different date format for the 1st day of the month if datenum3 1 and (langDateForm 'fr-form' or langDateForm 'ga-form') then langDateForm = langDateForm .. '1' -- ordinal form for the first day of the month end -- special case of Basque dates, which require different date format for the 1st, 11th, 21st and 31st day of the month if langDateForm 'eu-form' then if (datenum3 1 or datenum3 21) then langDateForm = 'eu-form01' elseif (datenum3 11 or datenum3 31) then langDateForm = 'eu-form11' end end -- Look up country specific format input to function local dFormat = i18n.DateFormatlangDateFormdatecode -- overwrite default grammatical case of the month (applies mostly to Slavic languages) if (case 'gen') then -- CAUTION: at the moment i18n.DateFormat uses "F" only as month name, but this might change and this operation does not check if 'F' is in "" brackets or not, so if some language starts using 'F' in "" than this will not work for that language dFormat = dFormat:gsub("F", "xg"); end if (case 'nom') then -- CAUTION: at the moment i18n.DateFormat uses "xg" only as month name, but this might change and this operation does not check if 'xg' is in "" brackets or not, so if some language starts using 'xg' in "" than this will not work for that language dFormat = dFormat:gsub("xg", "F"); end if ((lang 'ru' or lang 'pl' or lang 'cs' or lang 'sl' or lang 'sk') and (case 'loc' or case 'ins')) or (lang 'fi' and (case 'ptv' or case 'ine'or case 'ela'or case 'ill') ) then local monthEn = mw.language.new('en'):formatDate( "F", timeStamp) -- month name in English -- month name using proper case and language. It relies on messages stored in MediaWiki namespace for some cases and languages -- That is why this IF statement uses "lang" not "langDateForm" variable to decide local monthMsg = mw.message.new( string.format('%s-%s', monthEn, case ) ):inLanguage( lang ) if not monthMsg:isDisabled() then -- make sure it exists local month=monthMsg:plain() dFormat = dFormat:gsub('F', '"'..month..'"'); -- replace default month with month name we already looked up dFormat = dFormat:gsub('xg', '"'..month..'"'); end end -- Special case related to Quechua and Kichwa languages -- see https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template_talk:Date#Quechua from 2014 if (lang 'qu' or lang 'qug') and case 'nom' then dFormat = dFormat:gsub('F"pi"', 'F'); end -- Lua only date formating using parser function (new) -- prefered call which gives "Lua error: too many language codes requested." on the Module talk:Date/sandbox/testcases page --local datestr = mw.language.new(lang):formatDate( dFormat, timeStamp) local datestr = mw.getCurrentFrame():callParserFunction( "#time", { dFormat, timeStamp, lang } ) -- Another special case related to Thai solar calendar if lang 'th' and datenum1~= nil and datenum1<=1940 then -- As of 2014 parser function did not resolve those cases properly -- See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thai_solar_calendar#New_year for reference -- Disable once https://bugzilla.wikimedia.org/show_bug.cgi?id=66648 is fixed if datecode 'Y' then -- date is ambiguous datestr = string.format('%04i หรือ %04i', datenum1+542, datenum1+543 ) elseif datenum2<=3 then -- year is wrong (one too many) datestr = datestr:gsub( string.format('%04i', datenum1+543), string.format('%04i', datenum1+542 ) ) end end -- If year<1000 than either keep it padded to the length of 4 digits or trim it -- decide if the year will stay padded with zeros (for years in 0-999 range) if datenum1~= nil and datenum1<1000 then local trim = yesno(trim_year,nil) if trim nil then local YMin, YMax = trim_year:match( '(%d+)-(%d+)' ) trim = (YMin~=nil and datenum1>=tonumber(YMin) and datenum1<=tonumber(YMax)) end -- If the date form isn't the Thai solar calendar, don't zero pad years in the range of 100-999. -- If at some point support for Islamic/Hebrew/Japanese years is added, they may need to be skipped as well. if trim then --local yearStr1 = mw.language.new(lang):formatDate( 'Y', timeStamp) local yearStr1 = mw.getCurrentFrame():callParserFunction( "#time", { 'Y', timeStamp, lang } ) --local yearStr1 = datestr:match( '%d%d%d%d' ) -- 4 digits in a row (in any language) - that must be a year local yearStr2 = yearStr1 local zeroStr = mw.ustring.sub(yearStr1,1,1) for i=1,3 do -- trim leading zeros if mw.ustring.sub(yearStr2,1,1) zeroStr then yearStr2 = mw.ustring.sub(yearStr2, 2, 5-i) else break end end datestr = datestr:gsub( yearStr1, yearStr2 ) --datestr = string.format('%s (%s, %s)', datestr, yearStr1, yearStr2 ) end end -- html formating and tagging of date string if class ~= '' then local DateHtmlTags = '%s' datestr = DateHtmlTags:format(class, timeStamp, datestr) end return datestr end return p